


private beach - tianshan week 2018

by aonflag



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonflag/pseuds/aonflag
Summary: he tian has a private beach and shenanigans ensue





	private beach - tianshan week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> my work for tianshan week's first prompt - vacation

“Why did I agree to this?” Mo sighed while sideyeing He Tian as they both put their beach supplies down, almost in sync.

He got no response but a smirk from the other.

They had initially planned on spending the day at Tian’s but as soon as Guan Shan rang the doorbell of the latter’s apartment, he was met with a shirtless tall dark haired man wearing sunglasses and holding what looked liked a beach ball. And that’s when he knew he was fucked.

So thirteen minutes of Guan Shan refusing to go to the beach and swimming shopping later, He Tian the car over pulled over at what looked like an abandoned beach in a terribly good state. The other male was surprised - how did that rich bastard find a place like this? he wondered, without realizing the answer to the question was in that sentence alone.

“So,” he started again, hoping he’d get a response this time. “What are we doing here? You’re not planning to murder me and hide the body here now, are you?” Redhead joked, while also being unsure about He’s main motives.

Fortunately for both of them, this time Tian replied. “Hm? Oh well I guess not, but the day is still young” 

They both just chuckled. Then, they proceeded to set up their essentials. Or at least what He Tian considered as such.

Mo Guan Shan could argue that more than one float is unnecessary and spacious but He Tian wouldn’t hear it.

While they were both trying to place He’s brand new beach umbrella, Shan found the opportunity to ask again, more straightforward than the previous attempts.

“In all seriousness Tian” he called him by his given name, as if to grab his attention, successfully doing so. “What’s here?”

This time he didn’t show off his snarky smile - instead, he took his time to reply, as he laid on one of the towels they had previously arranged. Shan was just waiting for the answer, however Tian’s still silence revealed a motive of his.

He just gave him one last “am I really doing this” look before laying down on his own towel, now facing two bespectacled gray eyes. He crossed his legs and proceeded to stare at the other, demanding a response at that point.

He Tian gave in. “Well, it’s my private beach…”   
Guan Shan choked on air. “The family’s, I meant.” the black haired added. That however didn’t shock the latter any less.

“Jesus Christ, you rich bastard” he stood up, simultaneously trying to process all that. Sure, He Tian of the He family was rich, he had to be, Mo was very aware he was - he could never forget that giant valentine gift sandwich, even if he wanted to, thing he most certainly did not.

But holy shit, owning a beach was on a whole other level.

As Redhead was doing the math equations regarding McRich’s wealth inside his mind, He had stood up himself, now smiling to himself over the other’s overreactive antics. It’s been years since it first happened but Little Mo being shaken over his opulence was still a sight he looked forward to seeing.

After that, they both remained silent, stealing a few glances at each other here and there.

That was until Mo Guan Shan snapped and suddenly stood up.

“I-I think I'll go home” he stated, turning his back to Tian in an attempt to walk away.

Of course he couldn't do that.

“Hey Guan hmph—” laughed Tian mid sentence “—Shan wait” he called, while getting up to chase him.

Mo didn't even wanna try to get away. Surely, it was too much, way too much but he couldn't just refuse. 

Watching the latter stop at his tracks, He Tian simply let out a happy sigh. 

Talking through this wouldn't do any good, so Tian did what he always did when he couldn't make Redhead talk — he started teasing him.

“Guan Shan, you know,” he started, walking behind him, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. “You’re really cute when you get all flustered over shit like this” he teased. You'd think after knowing him for so many years He Tian would know his significant other’s pet peeves — and you'd be right, because He fucking Tian knew nothing bugged Mo more than being called cute or anything remotely close to that.

So it came to neither of them as a surprise that he became furious. Being at 14, 15 or even 24, the teasing between them always ended up in extreme and that's why Guan Shan, barefoot was chasing He Tian, barefoot, on the burning hot sand. 

“He must really hate that word.” Tian would think after both him and Guan Shan ended up breathless, under the umbrella once again.

Scooting closer to him, He Tian brushed his leg against the other’s. Mo did not seem to mind. He, however, found it a great opportunity to once again question him. “Even after all these years, Tian seemed to be unpredictable.” he'd think.

“You still haven't answered me.” Shan stated. “Why’re we here of all places? We haven't even touched the water for fuck's sake” 

That sentence alone made He Tian come as closer as he could and stare into Guan Shan's eyes. He once again did not seem to mind.

“I was hoping we'd go skinny dipping” Tian claimed, smirk on spot, making sure that Guan Shan doesn't brush off his idea as a joke and instead just get mad at it.

Except that he didn't. Instead he just smiled and kept his eyes focused on Tian “Ew” he laughed “Gross.” 

Then he stood up.

He Tian followed.


End file.
